


Delirium

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: After the events of 5x13.Lena ignores her better judgement after being confronted by the Super and instead starts a war between the two of them. She reaches out into the ugliest parts of her to hurt the Super, while the Super on the other hands decides to remained head strong on her decision in order to shelter blame off of herself.What happens when we feed the bad wolf?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a few chapters long. There will be probably one smutty chapter, but there will be plot as well. I'll hear out any ideas.

Lena was working late when she heard the familiar swoosh of the super followed by thud on her balcony. She turned around and saw the Super striding towards her with new found confidence.

“Supergirl.” Said Lena curtly as she watched the Super. She walked over to her desk taking a seat, she didn’t have the energy to stand.

“I know you don’t want to see me, but I’m here to tell you that I won’t blame myself for your decisions anymore. If you choose to continue with whatever your brother is planning then that’s on you.” Said Kara sternly, Lena smiled a wicked smile. In that moment Lena’s heart knew rage for the first time for the woman she thought she loved the most. She however wanted the Super to get everything out of her chest, so she bit the inside of her cheeks as she waited for the Super’s final blow.

“If I have to, I’ll stop you like any other villain.” Said the Super turning her heel and making her to the balcony.  
Lena’s mind stopped, there it was. The Super’s faith had finally been spread too thin. The words resonated in her head and she thought about the most hurtful things she could say and she stood up slamming her hands on the wooden desk making it tremble underneath her hands. Her tongue was a viper and she was ready to strike a deadly blow.

Supergirl stopped in her tracks and turned halfway to look at the Luthor. Lena could see the storm in her eyes, she was conflicted, there was anger and guilt. She crossed her hand immediately over her chest, puffing it out righteously.

“so be it, Supergirl. I’ll be your villain, but Mark my words. I won’t fail to bring you down and every other idolized God like you.” Said Lena her words dripping with hatred. Lena’s stomach lurched as she repeated the same line as her family members once had. She was repulsed at herself, but this situation was bringing out the most disgusting parts of her. The ones she was afraid of.

Supergirl then took a step forward as she lost her senses for a moment. She couldn’t believed what the Luthor had said. This wasn’t Lena, this wasn’t her Lena.

“Now, out. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret.” Said Lena turning around in her chair. She tensed her jaw as her heart hammered in her chest. She knew this wasn’t the right way, but when has doing the right thing worked out for her anyways.

So she let Kara take to the sky with a new name for her enemies list. That’s night Lena had to take comfort in a large scotch bottle and eventually fell unconscious.


End file.
